The Legend of Ben Tennyson and the Mystery of Echtoros
The Legend of Ben Tennyson and the Mystery of Echtoros is the 4th episode of season 1 of Knights of the Sword. It is told by Ed Plot 'Part 1: The Legend of Ben Tennyson' Ben Tennyson was my big hero. He was actually evryones greatest hero. The Forever Knights saw him as their hero when he defeated Diagon, The citizens of the galaxy knew him because he saved the universe from the highbreed and the normal humans saw him as their hero since they understood he is a hero and not a Threat or Menace. He was my inspiration in life. I never met him. I never told anyone about the sword but my friends because I knew they would take it away so we never met. I know that after he turned 18 he got the master control and merried Julie, his love. The world soon realized that he is a hero. He had 2 kids. His first one was Ben junior. He was born when Ben was only 20. Ben loved his son and never upset him. He even asked Azmuth to give his son a prototype omnitrix that had its own database so it wouldn't interfir with the omnitrix. 5 years after his son was born Ben got a daughter. Ben never truly cared for her. Or at least thats what she thought. Even Julie didn't put much time into her. Her childhood was spoiled and by the time she was 16 she ran away. It happened around the time I just got the sword. The news that Ben cried about it. He actually cried! Ben didn't even go hero for over a week. That was actually the reason Vilgax escaped from the Null Void and that was also the reason no one stopped his attack on our school. Julie didn't eat for 3 days straight, yet the girl didn't return. 'Part 2: He Returns' It happened on the beach. Will was against the idea of going to the beach but we got it out of him. For the last 2 weeks since I got the sword I was training nonstop because Will said someone could try to take it at anytime so we didn't have any relaxation. After 2 weeks we finally got Will to agree we needed the relaxation. We were on the beach only for 15 minutes when it happened. We didn't get the relaxation we were hoping for and after that Will said it just proves his point about the beach being bad so we didn't go back for a while. Artie was trying to hit on some girls by showing them his surfing skills. It was obvious they weren't interested. They just laughed when he fell. Will was just sitting in a corner doing the only thing he did for a while now. Think. I went over to Will. I wanted to finally get the information from him. He was acting nervous lately and I wanted to know why. I asked him what was bothering him but he pretended evrything is normal. After nagging for 10 minutes I finally got an answer. I remember. He said: "Fine I'll tell you. Two days ago I found out that--" He didn't finish his sentence because there was a big explosion near us. Its smoke blinded us so we didn't know where it came from. By the time we could see there was no smoke. Will told me to split up and find the source. I didn't argue with his strategy and ran to some rocks near by while Will ran to the other side of the beach. I searched the area but there was no one there. I decided to look in another area when suddenly I saw another explosion. It was like the last one but weaker. I heard a girl's voice. I remember it clearly. She said: "It's almost done Echtoros. The weapon of ultimate power. The one. We must find V..." When I heard the name Echtoros I was kind of afraid. We beat him last time. He's weak, but he's causing trouble again and he is trying to build some sort of weapon. It was obvious he would take revange at us if he built it. Anyway when she reached the part about the one they must find she stopped. I then heard another voice asking her why did she stop. It was obviously Echtoros's. The guy gave me a chill evry time he spoke. I then heard the girl say she had sensed someone close. It was obvious it was me, she was talking about. I knew I couldn't take on Echtoros all by myself, not to mention that he had this girl who seemed superpowered. Well when I did it, I told myself I'm being brave but all I was actually doing was playing the hero. Ever since I got the sword I felt brave. I felt that I can be a hero. The thrill of being a hero is what got me to stupidly attack Echtoros. I did it to be heroic, not to save someone, not to get honorable. It was simply the challenge, the thrill that got me. I ran to where his sound came from but no one was there. That could not have been a good sign. Then I saw a girl ran to me. she was beautifull. Not in the clothes and makeup kind of but her beauty was more natural. She was about 16 years old. I was stunned you could say but then I came to my senses. I thought for a second. What if she's the girl helping Echtoros? No, I thought. It couldn't be. When I heard her voice earlier I pictured a monster or hedious person or something. Besides. She then said she needed help. Her voice was not the one of the girl I heard before. It was beautifull. Not a high and cute voice but more of the confedince behind in the voice. She told me Echtoros was hunting her. That made sense. At least it used to. I never should have belived her. She told me she was an anodite. She told me he was trying to get her energy and that to free her full powers to make her able to defend herself she needs someone to unlock some hand cuffs that were tied to magic invisible strings that were in front of her but she couldn't reach them. I went there and asked her where she pointed and I went over there. Five seconds later I was on the ground. Characters *Ed (Story teller) *Artie *Will *Friendly girl (later revealed to be evil) *Ben Tennyson Villains *Echtoros *Mysterious girl Category:Episodes Category:Knights of the Sword